


The Good Things

by Atlantis_Jackson, Merrov



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: pod-together, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, stargate mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy One Daddy Two I missed you! I forgot you were gone but now you’re back and I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry for Goose. No not at all. Goose came about because of Stargate Mafia, as did the four-way love fest of Jon O’Neill (Jack’s clone), Radek, Jason Markham, and Nate Stackhouse. I am sorry for breaking ALL THE RULES of writing. All the rules. I am also (a little) sorry for dear Fawkesielady_ed AKA Atlantis Jackson, who must in turn READ this story out loud. I love you, darlin’ and I promise the next one will be normal. Well. As normal as we can get.
> 
> Here are the links to the podfic. There are a few mistakes... I hope you'll forgive me. It was very difficult to read in that voice :)
> 
> [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/SGA-The%20Good%20Things%20by%20fawkesielady_ed%20and%20padfootthegrim.mp3)   
> [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/SGA-The%20Good%20Things%20by%20fawkesielady_ed%20and%20padfootthegrim.m4b)

So I’m not really asleep, but I’m not quite awake either. There’s a good dream in my head and I’m chasin Little iBug Friend, but I can hear my Daddies talking. Normally I’d wake up and try to figure out what exactly they’re trying to say, but Little iBug Friend is running again, so I gotta chase, chase, chase…

“Nate look, Goose is dreaming again,” Jon grinned, pointing to where the little white Jack Russell mix pup was sleeping.

Nate glanced up from where he was snuggled in between Jason and Radek. “I love it when he does that. Look at his paws twitching.”

“Ever wonder what he thinks about?” Jason asked.

Radek shrugged. “Sometimes. I think we are better off not knowing, however.”

“Why?” Jon leaned forward, curious.

“Because I believe Goose’s mind would drive us all insane,” Radek chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, that’s probably true. The pup is kinda all over the place.”

I wake up later, all my Daddies are in bed and I have to PEE. Daddy One? I’m jumping onto the bed, and I think I stepped on Daddy Four, because he’s growling now. Daddy Four talks funny, not like my other Daddies, but they can understand him. I still can’t.

Bouncing up onto his chest I lick his face in apology. Daddy Four, I gotta pee. Please let’s go out? Daddy Two? Daddy Two’s asleep between Daddy Four and Daddy One. Daddy Three’s on the other side of Daddy One, and no matter what I do, NONE OF THEM WILL WAKE UP AND I STILL HAVE TO PEE.

There’s a spot in the living room, right by the door, that is my inside potty place. Well, it is to me. My Daddies don’t like it and they yell a lot, but I CAN’T HOLD IT!!

Ahhhh…

The next morning, there’s yelling while I happily eat the breakfast Daddy One left on the coffee table- mmmm om nom nom crispy strips of meeeeeat- but then the yelling changes tone and I can hear chattering and chittering and clicking…

LITTLE iBUG FRIEND IS HERE! And he’s in Daddy Four’s pants on the floor!

“Goose! NO!” Daddy Two yells, but I’m already after my friend, and we’re playing!

“Damn it! It’s on his neck again,” Jason groaned, looking down at their dog and the iratus bug currently hugging Goose’s neck.

“Am just glad it is no longer in pants,” Radek growled, yanking on a fresh pair of trousers as he speaks.

\---

After playing with my Little iBug Friend, I left him attached to Happy Turtle Friend before running out the door after my Daddies. They go places every day and it’s all so interesting and I want to see Sharing Friend and Yelling Friend and Rope-Haired Friend and Shiny Headed Friend and Stick Friend and Chet Friend. I’ll explain.

Yelling Friend called him Chet. So I call him Chet Friend.

There. I’ve explained!

Today I follow Daddy One and Daddy Two to the Food Place. Sharing Friend and Yelling Friend are there and I leave my Daddies in the Food Line and go over to see what Sharing Friend has for me today. He gives me a Tasty Thing, and then another Tasty Thing, before Daddy Two sits down across the table.

“You’re not giving him people food are you, Sheppard? Remember what happened last time? You weren’t the one that had to clean up after him.”

“But you will be this time,” Daddy One said. “I’ll make sure of that.”

“Aw, come on Stackhouse, look at him! He’s so cute and hungry…” Sharing Friend pleads.

“You did not see him eat all of my breakfast this morning,” Daddy One growls. “He’s NOT hungry.”

I have no idea what they’re talking about but I jump up and put my paws on Sharing Friend’s knee. Please give me the Food? Those bread things are good. Sharing Friend scratches my ears and I pant happily at him.

“He’s so cute though,” Sharing Friend rumbles, and Daddy Two rolls his eyes. I tried to do that once after seeing my Daddies doing it. I fell over.

“He’s cute and he knows it, Sheppard. That doesn’t mean he needs anything.”

Sharing Friend pouted but as soon as my Daddies were looking away he slipped me part of his bread thing. I love Sharing Friend!

Daddy One and Daddy Two head for the Flying Pod Things after the Food Place. There’s interesting smells all along the halls, and I pause where someone spilled coffee, but then hurried to catch up to my Daddies. I like the Flying Pod Things. They remind me of this seed pod thing that fell from a tree once and I ate it.

The first time my Daddies took me up in the Flying Pod Thing, I made my own food! But Daddy Two wouldn’t let me eat it.

The second time I went in a Flying Pod Thing… I made my own food again! Daddy Two still wouldn’t let me eat it.

Now they don’t take me in the Flying Pod Thing very often, which makes me sad. Flying Pod Thing is fun and we always go to interesting places, like to visit Stick Friend’s smell-alikes.

Ooh, I could go visit Stick Friend. Maybe Rope-Hair Friend is there too! I leave my Daddies behind and trot down the halls, my toes clicking on the floors. Sure enough, as soon as I’m at the Stick Room, I can hear two people hitting their sticks together.

I don’t really understand this room, and Stick Friend gets mad when I try to chase the sticks. But that’s what sticks are for, isn’t it? They’re for fetching and chewing! But Stick Friend doesn’t think so, and I’ve learned not to mess with Stick Friend.

Rope-Hair friend is there too! I run up bark at them, because if I don’t they don’t see me and then I get stepped on. I’ve learned this.

“Hey little fella,” Rope-Hair Friend rumbles, and I jump up when he holds his arms out. He catches me and tucks me under his arm. I used to scramble up and grab his rope-hair, but I learned that it is not something to play tug-of-war with. Rope-Hair Friend doesn’t like it when I play with his Rope-Hair. The first time I did it, he yelled and dropped me, but I was holding on to the rope and didn’t fall. He yelled a lot and his giant hands grabbed me and made me stop.

Stick Friend and Rope-Hair Friend play with me for a while, but I’m wondering where my Little iBug Friend went and what Sharing Friend and Yelling Friend are doing, so after a time I trot away. Rope-Hair Friend says something as I’m leaving, but I’m already out the door.

I’m up for a game of Chase, so I head down to where Yelling Friend usually hangs out. I think I’m not supposed to be in the rooms that Yelling Friend stays in during the day, but Yelling Friend plays chase with me, so I always go in anyway.

Today is no different. I sneak in between all the feet and find Yelling Friend. He always smells like Sharing Friend, and that makes me happy. They’re friends like my Daddies are friends! So I jump up on to Yelling Friend’s lap and he yells and the chase is on! I’m between people’s legs and under tables and around large metal things and Yelling Friend is after me!

“Radek! Get your dog out of here! He’s going to mess up the experiments!” Yelling Friend shouts.

“Goose?” Daddy Four is here! I bark at him from my current hiding place, but then Yelling Friend’s face is there, peering under the metal thing, and I yip and run away again! Yelling Friend is so much fun!

“For the last time, Radek, your dog cannot come in here! If he’s in here again, I will-“

“Ah, come on, Rodney, the pup’s fine. He’s not hurting anything.” Sharing Friend is in the doorway, and he’s laughing at us. I give him my best doggie grin as I rush under the table.

Sharing Friend comes into the room and pulls Yelling Friend into his arms like my Daddies do. “He’s fine.”

“He almost broke the-“ Yelling Friend starts, but Sharing Friend shakes his head.

“But he didn’t. He’s cool, Rodney.”

Yelling Friend huffs, but he lets Sharing Friend keep a hold of him. I pant happily and come out from my hiding place. Daddy Four is waiting for me.

“What do you think you are doing?” he asks me as he scoops me up. I lick his face and he laughs. I like making Daddy Four laugh so I lick him again and again. His glasses feel funny on my tongue and he puts me down so he can clean them. “Where is Nate and Jason?” he asks me, and I pant up at him.

“I think they went flying today,” Sharing Friend answers.

“Mmm,” Daddy Four hums. He looks back down at me. “Well we cannot have you running around by yourself, pup. Come on,” he walks towards the door and snaps his fingers, so I follow him. Yelling Friend glares at me as I pass by, and I give him my best doggie grin.

We go looking for Daddy Three and find him in the Giant Disk Room. I love me some Frisbee Disks, but the one in this room is bigger than the Flying Pod Things and reminds me a little of a flushing toilet, though the water comes out at you at first. The first time I ever saw it, I peed, I was so scared.

Shiny Head Friend took me back to his glass box after that and fed me little bits of his dinner until my puddle was cleaned up and my Daddies were found. I think Shiny Head Friend really likes me, he talks funny at me; kinda high pitched and it makes me excited and happy. He keeps little squeaky toys and things for me to play with in his glass box.

Daddy Three is standing with Chet Friend and Shiny Head Friend when Daddy Four and I arrive. “Jon, you’ll have to watch Goose for a while. Jason and Nate are out and I am working experiments with Rodney.”

“Goose, are you getting into trouble again?” Daddy Three asked me, and I wagged my tail at him. Daddy Three is a lot of fun. He takes me for walks and throws things for me to fetch and he even took me on a boat once! I had to learn not to chase the water though because I would fall out of the boat. Daddy Three had to fish me out of the salty water a few times, but I don’t chase the waves anymore now.

“I believe if he sneaks into the labs one more time Rodney may have stroke,” Daddy Four tells Daddy Three.

“Mr. O’Neill is helping Chuck with something right now,” Shiny Head Friend speaks up, “but I could always take him for a bit.”

“Would you mind, Mr. Woolsey?” Daddy Four asks and Shiny Head Friend bends over and picks me up. I wiggle happily and lick his face.

“Of course not. Goose reminds me of my Belle,” Shiny Head Friend chuckles, turning his face away from me. I set in on his ear, my tongue going as deep as possible until Shiny Head Friend laughs and holds me out at arm length. “That is quite enough of that, Goose.”

Daddy Three laughs. “Yeah watch out, he seems to have a thing for ear wax or something these days. He kinda goes through phases.”

“I still have some of his toys in my office, so he will be well entertained while I do my work,” Shiny Head Friend assures my Daddies. “Once you are finished for the day, I’m sure he’ll be ready to come home.”

“Thank you, Mr. Woolsey,” Daddy Four says. He leans close and rubs my ears. “Be good, Goose.”

I’m always good. I pant at Daddy Four happily and he smiles, turns, and leaves.

Shiny Head Friend magically has Happy Turtle Friend in his glass box, and I set about to playing until I have to go out. Shiny Head Friend is pretty busy with his work, and I’m almost to where I can’t hold it anymore before he finally looks up. “Oh, do you have to potty?” he asks me.

I hear the word ‘potty’ and spin in circles by the door of Shiny Head Friend’s glass box. Gotta go, Shiny Head Friend! I gotta!

Now the one thing about Shiny Head Friend that I’m not that fond of is that he makes me wear a leash when we go out somewhere. I pull at the leash the whole way, eager to get to my potty spot on the pier, but Shiny Head Friend does not rush.

He apparently does not understand how badly I have to poop.

Somehow we make it, and after I hurriedly do my business, Shiny Head Friend uses the water snake my Daddies had hooked up to spray my evidence into the salty water below. I want to chase the water snake, but Shiny Head Friend still has me on that leash.

As we walk back up the pier, a Flying Pod Thing passes over us. I bark at it- how can I resist! I bark and bark and the Pod Thing does a slow loop and passes over us again. I am nearly successful in yanking the leash out of Shiny Head Friend’s hand in my rush to chase.

Daddy One and Daddy Two are waiting in the Giant Disk Room when Shiny Head Friend and I get back! I MISSED THEM! Shiny Head Friend still has me on the leash but I jump and jump and JUMP! And finally he lets me go!

“Hi Goose!” Daddy One bends down and catches me as I hurdle towards them.

Daddy One Daddy Two I missed you! I forgot you were gone but now you’re back and I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

I follow them to the Food Room for lunch and wonder just what we’ll do this afternoon. My Daddies like to stop whatever it is they do to come out on the pier with me and throw Frisbees or just lay around in the sun while I chase the birds. That would be fun!

The day is always full of endless possibilities and I can’t wait to see what happens.


End file.
